You're what!
by Kimetta Ellazori
Summary: What if Cloud was marrying Zack? What if Zack was Axel's dad? What if Cloud was Roxas' dad? What if Axel and Roxas were hopelessly in love with each other? AkuRoku SoraRiku VenTerra ZackCloud
1. Prologue

**Kimi:** Hey! I'm having major writer's block on my other story, haven't posted in a long long time and I went random.

Axel: Really Really Random.

**Kimi:** Shut up Axel and just do the diclaimer!

**Axel:** Kimi doesn't own us no matter how much she wishes.

**Kimi:** _*sniff*_ But its on my letter to Santa!!

* * *

_Idle Dreams_

_In idle dreams of long ago,  
I imagined my true love;  
A perfect match, a soul mate,  
An angel from above._

_Now you're here, and now I know  
Our love will stay and thrive and grow._

_- Joanna Fuchs_

**x~*~ Prologue~*~x**

"Wake up! Roxas wake UP!"

Roxas groaned, "Leave me alone Sora!" Roxas turned away from his younger brother and snuggled into his blankets and twin more.

"Dad! Roxas won't get out of bed!" Sora yelled to Cloud.

"Roxas Hayden Strife get your but out of bed!" Cloud yelled from the kitchen, downstairs.

"But I don't wanna!" Roxas whined.

Cloud sighed, and started walking towards Roxas' room. Cloud knocked on Namine's door, making sure she was awake. After seeing Namine awake, he continued to Roxas' room. "Roxas if you don't get up this minute I' dumping your ass into the tub." Cloud warned.

Roxas burrowed deeper into his blankets, pretending to not have heard Cloud. Cloud counted to ten in his head before throwing Roxas over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom, waiting as Sora filled the tub with cold water.

Roxas was now wide awake, kicking and screaming. Cloud grunted when Roxas gave a particularly hard kick to his stomach.

When they finally reached the bathroom, Cloud dumped Roxas into the cold water. Roxas came up for air, spluttering. Cloud huffed, "I warned you." Roxas glared at Cloud and Sora. Sora laughed at Roxas' expression.

Cloud blew a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his face. "Get dressed. We're going somewhere." Cloud said as he went back downstairs to finish making pancakes and waffles. Namine giggled as she followed her father downstairs.

Roxas sighed from his place in the tub and prepared his shower. Sora was already downstairs shoveling whole stacks of pancakes and waffles into his mouth.

After his shower, Roxas had changed into a white black-collared button-down shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black and white checkered wrist band on his left wrist, on his right was a black wristwatch, with black and white shoes on. Both of his ears pierced with black studs and a black choker around his neck.

Sora wolf-whistled at Roxas as he came into the room. Roxas blushed and smacked his twin. Sora pouted as he pulled on his red shirt that went with his khaki shorts, black shoes, white wristbands, and his shark-tooth necklace he got from his boyfriend, Riku.

Roxas pouted, "Do you have any idea where we're going?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Nope!" Sora chided.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Wow your such a big help..."

Sora laughed, "Relax! The worst thing that could happen is for Dad to marry Axel's dad!"

"Do not say his name!!" Roxas shouted, "You promised to not bring up he who shall not be named!!"

Sora rolled his eyes, "You know you just won't drop your pride to admit that what Axel did was understandable!"

Roxas' mouth dropped, "Sora! He kissed me, ran from me and then kissed Xion right after he kissed me!"

"How would you feel when you just kissed your secret crush/best friend and you didn't want him to hate you. We both know for a fact that Xion is a slut and a bitch and she kissed Axel not the other way around." Ventus, Roxas' twin, spoke finally waking up from all the screaming.

"Ven!" Roxas yelled.

"See even Ven agrees! Roxas just admit. Everybody knows you like Axel and Axel likes you! Its been 5 years since that last time you guys have seen or spoke with each other!!" Sora reasoned.

Roxas blushed, "Not my fault he moved away..."

"But it is your fault you didn't tell him how you felt." Cloud said from his spot at the door.

"Mornin' Dad!" Ventus greeted.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Finally you woke up, Ven. Terra wouldn't stop calling the phone, he said something about a date and meeting him in 15 minutes."

Ventus' eyes widened, "Shit! I'm late!!!" He jumped out of bed and started grabbing his clothes before locking himself in the bathroom. "You could have woken me up you know!!!"

Cloud smirked, "I also could've told him that Terra had to cancel so Ven has to come with us." Sora laughed and Roxas shook his head feeling bad for his twin.

~*~Later~*~

"Dad are we there yet???" Sora whined seeing as its been 30 minutes since they started driving and they were still driving. The car was quiet since Ventus was giving Cloud the silent treatment, Namine was drawing and Roxas was listening to his iPod.

"For the 50th time not yet, Sora." Cloud sighed irritated. "We'll be there soon."

x~5 minutes later~x

"Are we-NOT YET SORA!!!" Everybody yelled.

Sora pouted, "I was just gonna ask if we were gonna get something to eat when we get there! Sheesh!"

Roxas held Ventus from attempting to kill Sora, and Namine was giggling at her brothers' antics. Cloud sighed in relief at the site of the hotel, finally, they were here.

When the boys got out of the car, they stared in amazement at the hotel. It was more of a skyscraper than a hotel. It seems familiar, didn't **HIS** dad own a hotel line....

"Dad what are we doing here?" Roxas asked cautiously.

Cloud blushed, "We're here to meet some people." Cloud continued walking, leading them in and to the right table.

"Who exactly...?" The boys' eyes widened when they were lead to a table filled with 3 red heads and a brunette.

"Cloud!" The brunette called, the rest of the people residing at the table turned their heads.

Cloud blush and kissed the now standing brunette, "Zack..."

Roxas' eyes widened when he saw those familiar acid green pools. Roxas started getting teary eyed. " Axel Fair..."

The man smiled sadly, "Its been a while, Roxas..."

* * *

**Kimi:** And that's it!

**Axel:** *pout* I was barely in there.

**Kimi:** That's what you get! XP

**_R&R_** :D


	2. Chapter I

**Kimi:** Hello my pretties~! XD

**Roxas:** _*huffs & crosses arms*_ x(

**Kimi:** He's just being a sour puss. Ignore him for the time being! :D

**Warning:** OOC and man on man love~

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT :D BUT one day... One day... _*evil laugh*_**

* * *

_"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love." ~Albert Einstein_

***~x~Chapter I~x~***

"YOU'RE WHAT!" was heard throughout the hotel restaurant.

"We're getting married." Cloud sighed while Zack scratched the back of his head nervously.

Roxas, Ventus, and Sora were spluttering nonsense before being able to spit out a full sentence, "We didn't even know you were dating!"

Namine chose to remain silent, while Kairi, on the other hand, was gripping her own dad by the shoulders, shaking him like a maraca, and was screeching, "Were you even planning on telling us!"

Axel and Reno stood back, mouths dropped in disbelief but knew better and stayed out of the cross fire.

Roxas slouched against his chair, they did **NOT **expect that!

_*~Flashback~*_

_The world to stop before someone finally decided to speak. _

"_Sooo... " Zack said breaking the silence, "I'm Zack."_

_Seeing as Roxas or Ventus wasn't going to speak, Sora introduced everybody, "I'm Sora, the guy grumbling over there," he pointed to Ven who was trying to snap Roxas out of it snapping his fingers in front of his face, "is Ventus. And the one seeming out of it is Roxas. And that's Namine." He pointed to his sister standing near, watching._

"_YOUCH!" Ventus yelped, waving his hand around with Roxas glaring at him._

_Cloud shook his head, "What happened?"_

"_He BIT me!" Ventus accused. _

"_Big Baby..." Roxas muttered, "Then next time get your fingers out of my face!" _

_Only to be smacked on the back of his head, "Behave! Or this is the last time you guys will see the light of day!" Cloud reprimanded. This was an important moment for Cloud, it is when he will tell them that..._

"_Umm..." the other red headed boy spoke up, "Names Reno, yo." The girl beside him smiled kindly, "I'm Kairi, and you seem to know Axel already."_

_Cloud nodded towards them, "Pleasure." They took their seats to tell them the news..._

_*~End Flashback~*_

Roxas groaned, 'What a chaotic day! First I see... him. Then I find out my dad is getting married to his dad! Wonderful! I think I'm gonna be sick...'

Cloud looked to his son's pale face, "Roxas how are you feeling?"

"Peachy." Roxas muttered sarcastically, the groaned rubbing his forehead. 'Wait... is the world spinning?'

"Rox I think you better to have a drink or something.." Ventus suggested seeing as Roxas was beginning to go green.

Roxas nodded then spluttered as cup of water was splashed in his face, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Roxas cried out as he stood ready to jump over the table and kill whoever did it.

"I'm Reno, yo." Reno said shrugging, "You need to cool down Blondie."

A seething Roxas began to growl, "You are going to die in 7 days..!" He whispered creepily.

Reno twitched, "The hell?"

Everybody looked at Roxas scared. "Rox? Where did that come from?" Ventus asked, cautiously placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

He shrugged, "That one movie we watched.. What was it again? It was the one with that creepy chick on the phone... Oh! It was The Ring!" Roxas smiled cheekily like he didn't just say something weird.

Everybody in the room sweatdropped except for Sora who was nodding along, "She was really creepy! With her hair all in her face and she was soaked..!" Sora shuddered.

Ventus sighed at his idiotic brothers, "And this is what I have to live with.." Ventus muttered throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Cloud was thinking much different, 'Are these really my children? I wonder if the nurse mistaken my kids with someone else...'

A waiter came by to take their order smiling brightly, "And what can I get you lively bunch of people?"

"Your heart on a silver platter.." Roxas smiled evilly and winced when he got smacked on the back of the head.

"Roxas!" Cloud scolded as the waiter turned pale. "I'm sorry he didn't mean it.."

"But He di-" Cloud covered Ventus' mouth, "Enough. I am not going to allow you guys to ruin this dinner with your demented jokes! Please for once in your lives be like your sister and behave!"

Roxas, Ventus, and Sora's eyes widened, as did the rest of the table, before they went quiet. Their dad must be really upset...

"Cloud.." Zack tried to soothe.

"No I've had enough! The one time I ask for anything from you! I let you do whatever you want most of the time!" Cloud yelled.

"Dad-" Roxas tried.

"Especially not a word out of you Roxas. You cause more trouble than anyone else! You never listen and sometime I wonder why I put up with you and not send you to military school or leave you with your mother! Just shut up, eat your dinner, and behave if you can't do that then stay in the car! I don't want to see you until we leave!" Cloud breathed deeply finally calming down, realizing what he just said.

Roxas was shaking with his head down, "So now we know how you really feel..." Roxas lifted his head. Tears were streaming down his face as he tightly bit his lip. He stood saying one last thing before running off, "I hate you..!"

"Roxas!" Cloud stood to run after him until a hand made itself known on his shoulder. It was Axel.

"Don't. I'll go. No offense or anything but you're probably the last person he wants to see at the moment.." Axel informed before chasing after Roxas.

Cloud plopped down into his seat, his hands covering his face, "What have I done?"

Zack wrapped an arm around him in comfort, "Shh.. You were just in the heat of the moment. Everything is gonna be alright, Chocobo. We just have to put our hopes in that Axel will be able to find and comfort him..." Zack soothed.

For once, no one else at the table said anything else... Well, except the waiter, "Well good riddance that he's finally gone. Disgusting Brat!" The waiter huffed. Deadly aura came of in waves from the table.

Let's just say he had to retire early for the night...

**~x~With Roxas & Axel~x~**

Roxas ran as fast as he could into the field surrounding the hotel. 'So he really does hate me!' He sobbed, 'Stupid dad!'

"Roxas!" came a voice behind him.

'Who the hell...?' Roxas turned and gave an surprised squeak before running full speed. He forgot just one thing. Axel was the fastest person in track.

"If you don't stop right now I will tackle you." Axel said casually, running beside Roxas without a drop of sweat.

Roxas glared at Axel and hissed, "I dare you..!" Roxas didn't believe at ALL... Okay maybe there was a little doubt.

Axel shrugged and tackled him causing them to roll down hill.

Roxas winced, 'Ow.. What the..? Why do I feel all warm..?' Roxas opened his eyes only to see that Axel's acid green eyes and that he was... Axel was.. Axel was kissing him! 'Oh shit..! He's my future step-brother!'

* * *

**Kimi:** And that's it~!

**Roxas:** _*blushes & looks away*_

**Kimi:** _*shakes head*_ One of these days I'm gonna make Axel rape you.

**Axel:** You can't rape the willing!

**Roxas:** AXEL!

**Kimi: **That's all for now~! Bye bye~ Thanks for your wonderful reviews! 3

**R&R:** :D


	3. SORRY!

Sorry everybody! Life has been hectic and some people believe this story has been discontinued but it HASN'T! I'm currently in the process of moving and my internet gets turned off October first so I'm trying to get a chapter up soon! If I'm not able to... Well I'm sorry! Please stay with me here! T^T


End file.
